Love's Symphony
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: A one shot for Charles and my Oc Abigail Sydney. Takes place from First Class to DOFP.


**I DO NOT OWN X MEN FIRST CLASS OR ANY OF IT EXCEPT FOR MY OC AND THIS STORY. ALSO, BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE THINGS A BIT EASIER, I'M MAKING CHARLES A LITTLE YOUNGER. SO HE'S GOING TO BE 24. ALSO THE DAMN TIMELINES (CINEMATIC AND COMIC) ARE TOO CONFUSING AND A BIT HARD TO FOLLOW AT TIMES. SO YEAH. ALSO CHARLES GETS HIS LEGS BACK IN THIS. WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, THE STORY.**

* * *

Love's Symphony

 **ABIGAIL'S POV.**

I pulled up to the old mansion, old memories flooding through me and giving off warm and fuzzy feelings. It had been some time since I had been here and I was eager to see Raven and Charles again…Charles…

I felt myself blush at the thought of seeing Charles again. I mean, not that I thought of Charles as more that a friend. I had known Charles, since I was five and then Raven came along and we became best friends quickly. I had never really thought of Charles in a possibly romantic way.

Not really…

After parking, I walked up the cobblestone steps to the beautifully crafted doors. I noticed that the doors were already opened and made my way inside. I could tell there were other people around, mostly because I could hear them in the kitchen.

I made my way there and peeked inside to see Raven and Charles with a few others. I was about to make my presence known when Raven did it for me.

"Abby!" she yelled.

The others turned to her and then towards the door where I was. Well, I might as well make myself known.

"Hi." I said with a smile as they all looked to me.

Raven rushed over and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. Then I heard a familiar someone else speak.

"Think I can have a hug?" Charles asked.

I smiled, and hugged him tight, and Charles did the same. I was so content, I almost forgot that there were others around.

I pulled away and coughed a bit before speaking.

"So, what's going on? Why wasn't I invited to the party?" I asked.

"Well-" he started, but was cut off by someone else.

I looked over to see another man in grey sweats like the others. He was taller than Charles with a deep voice and slicked brown hair.

"I'd hardly call our cause a party. Nor is it a laughing matter. And may I ask just who you are?" he spoke snobbishly. "Well aren't you just a bowl full of rainbows and sunshine," I said with slight irritation.

"Everyone, this is Abigail Sydney. She's been friends with Charles and I since we were kids. She has no problem with our gifts." Charles stated.

"And Mr. Happy over there is Erik Lehnsherr, he can control metal." Raven stated.

"So, she's just a human. I thought so."

"What's that supposed to-" Charles cut me off.

"Yes, she's human, but she excepts us. Be nice, Erik." He stated.

Why did I want him to add, ' _to her'_ to the end? I should really tell them about some recent events while I'm here.

"So, tell me about this _'cause'_. It sounds like a big deal." I stated.

"Well, It's a bit of a long story." Charles said.

"I've got time." I stated with a smile.

For a second I thought I thought I saw a slight blush on his face.

"Alright, well…" Charles began.

* * *

"Wow, so you really can't afford to lose can you?" I stated after hearing the story.

"Nope. But we can talk more about that later. How long are you staying in town for?" Raven asked.

"For a while actually. After my current production, I'm staying here. Traveling around is fun, but I think I'm ready to stay back home for a bit and take some time off. I'll just do some acts here in town. I know there are plenty, plus, I've already applied to a few places here in town. Now I just have to wait for interview calls." I explained.

"Productions?" Hank asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm an actress and singer. Right now we're doing our final performances here for our current production. After I'm going to stay here in my hometown for a while." I replied.

"Why didn't you say so before? We would have gotten tickets to see your performance." Charles stated.

"I can probably get you guys some. I know I had some tickets saved. Maybe if there some free time for you all, you can come see." I said.

"You know I won't miss the chance to see you perform if I can help it." he stated.

My cheeks flushed slightly and I smiled.

"So you sing, huh? Would you mind singing for us?" Alex asked.

"We have better things to do than listen to someone sing." Erik stated snappishly.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a short break, Erik." Raven replied.

"I wouldn't mind singing, but there is something else I want to show you. Let's go outside." I stated.

"Why outside? Why not the music room?" Raven asked.

"You'll see and don't try to read my mind Charles. I mean it." I stated, looking at him pointedly.

"I wouldn't dare." He replied with a smile.

"I'm sure. I'm serious Charles, or I'll be very upset." I stated.

"I promise, Abby." he replied with a sincere look.

I smiled and spoke.

"Good and thank you, now come on." I stated, leading everyone outside, even a reluctant, Erik.

Once outside, I spoke.

"You may want to stand back for this." I stated.

They looked confused but stepped back nonetheless.

I began to sing a piece of opera music from one of my previous production and could see the others looking very impressed. Some even had tears in their eyes. They hadn't seen anything yet.

As I sung the final note, my voice accelerated in volume and raised by several octaves, and became a sonic wave of sound in powerful waves. The others braced themselves and some covered their ears as they stumbled trying to steady themselves as the vibrations rocked the grounds. I could feel the vibrations come from off the ground as well as I continued to sing. However, when I heard glass breaking I stopped.

I looked to see one of the large windows broken and the others all staring at me shocked, especially Charles, while Raven looked ecstatic.

I laughed nervously and spoke up.

"Sorry about the window." I stated, rubbing the back of my head.

"Forget about the window, Abby that was incredible! Since when could you do that?" Raven asked.

"Since the time I moved away. So around fifteen. I had no idea how to react and I had tried calling, but you guys were always busy. When I actually was able to get a hold of one of you, I'd had it more under control and hadn't bothered mentioning it. I figured that the next time I saw you I'd explain. I didn't think that it would be another six years before then." I explained.

"Abby, I would have made time to see you." Charles stated sincerely.

"I knew you had just turned eighteen and were busy with school and everything. Congratulations on finally becoming a professor by the way." I stated.

"Thanks, but I still would have taken the time to see you. This is a big deal, Abigail." He stated.

Oh. He's serious. I know because he has that look on his face that says _"You should have told me."_ Also, he used my full first name.

"Ooh, full first name. Am I in trouble?" I asked in a sassy way.

There was a slight flush on his face and Raven smirked at me as if to say, _"I know you like my brother."_ I shrugged it off and spoke.

"Well, let's go back inside. I want to hear more about what's going on with you guys." I stated as we walked back.

Once inside, we proceeded back to the kitchen. Just then, Erik walked beside me and spoke up.

"So, am I as bad as you think?" I asked smugly.

"No, I'll admit you're not. You're…tolerable." he stated.

I smiled and spoke.

"I think we'll end up being good friends, Erik." I stated, slinging an arm around his neck. He rolled his eyes, not sparing me a glance.

"We'll see." he stated.

* * *

Since I'd gotten here, I'd become friendly with everyone. I was also using the mansion as my living spaces, so I was usually the one to watch over things when Charles was away. I didn't mind really. It was the least I could do for Charles since he was letting me stay here.

Right now I was with Charles in the kitchen. I was sitting on the granite island, while he poured red wine into our glasses. The others were off doing their own thing around the mansion while Charles and I had eaten some homemade pasta, courtesy of myself. After finishing it and washing our dishes, he'd gotten out the wine glasses.

We talked about everything, current events, my mutation, how it fit me, life family, all of that and more. It was great getting to catch up with Charles

"So, two Louis d'Or Awards and three Theo d'Or Awards for acting, with several outstanding achievements in vocal talents and you're only twenty-one. You've certainly been busy these past six years." he stated.

"Yeah, and so have you, professor." I stated.

"That makes me feel old, please don't say that." he stated with exasperation. I laughed softly and spoke.

"Well, you are a professor, but you're not old. You're still twenty-four after all." I reasoned.

"So, are there any young gents in your life I should know about. I need to know who to scold and scare if they hurt you." he stated.

He seemed to be joking but there was something about him that seemed a bit sad at the prospect of me having someone in my life romantically.

"Well sorry, but there's no one for you to scold or scare. I am sadly single." I replied, and noticed him perk up slightly and try to hide it.

"Really? A beautiful young adult like yourself doesn't have a man in her life?" he questioned.

"Yeah, well the theatre business keeps me busy and guys that I do date try and persuade me to quit to spend more time with them instead of my passion. Those relationships don't last too long." I said, looking to the side and taking a sip of wine.

"Well it's their loss. Any guy would lucky to have you." Charles said in a supporting way.

"You sound like my mom and Raven when I told talked to them about it." I replied.

"Well it's true." Charles insisted.

I sat there watching Charles for a moment, mulling over a question inside my head. It was a good thing Charles wasn't reading my mind. Huh, the things Charles would do if I asked.

I looked at Charles and spoke up.

"Would you date me?" I asked.

He coughed on his wine for a second, and I pat rubbed his back for a second, before he was able to speak again.

"Sorry, what was that?" he stated, still trying to clear his throat.

"Would you date me? What, is it too weird to think of me that way?" I asked, slightly offended.

"No! It's not. It's just that Raven asked me the same thing, but she asked me if I'd date her in her natural form if I didn't know her." he said.

"Oh geez, what did you say, Charles?" I asked, waiting for his answer in exasperation.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked.

"Because, Charles, knowing you, you said something to dodge answering the question while still making her feel some kind of not good way about her real self and appearance. Do you know how much women stress about how we look? Because we stress a lot, so I can only imagine that it's fifteen times worse for Raven. We all know she's beautiful in her more 'human' form, but what she doesn't know or think, is that she's gorgeous in her real form. So let me ask again, what did you say?" I asked.

"I…I said that I fortunately did know her and that she was beautiful already…but-" I cut him off.

"But you were referring to her 'normal' look, right?" I questioned.

He stayed quiet and I had my answer.

"I also said she had become very concerned with her looks." he added.

I gave him an _'are you serious right now?'_ look. Guys could be dense as hell sometimes. I sighed and spoke again.

"Look, just try to be a little more sensitive. I to agree with Raven and say that you don't really understand how she feels with her mutation." I stated.

"I'm a mutant, too!" he replied.

"Yeah, but do other people see your mutation? Do you have to constantly and literally slap on another face and body, just so you can go for a walk around town?" I asked.

"I guess you're right. I'll…I'll try to be more understanding." he stated.

"Thank you." I stated smiling and taking a sip of my wine.

"…What was the original question, again?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…would you date me. Passion for and long hours of theatre and all?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, I would." he replied.

"Why? I mean, with theatre it's long hours, constant singing rehearsals at said practices, and at home, line memorizing and not a whole lot of time to spend time together, as well as daily tryouts for upcoming productions. I only have so much time to myself sometimes. So why?" I asked.

Charles walked over to me and spoke.

"Well, you're beautiful, smart and talented for starters." he stated.

"You're just saying that because I've been your friend since childhood." I replied looking away.

Charles stepped in front of me and made me face him so he was looking me in the eye.

"I mean it Abby. You're all those things and more. You're optimistic, have a wonderfully melodic voice. Said voice happens to also tie into your mutation, which is a perfect fit for you." he continued.

I noticed that Charles had gotten closer and was now standing just between my knees. I'm really glad that I decided to wear shorts. Albeit they were a tiny bit short, but still.

"Really?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

I had noticed that we'd gotten closer to each other and I could now smell the wine on his breath. I'd also noticed that Charles was standing between my thighs as I still sat on the island. I was really glad I hadn't worn a skirt or dress today.

"Yes, Abby. Believe me when I say…any man would be lucky to have a girl as amazing and extraordinary as you." he finished, his lips inches from my own.

I tilted my head to the side and leaned in a bit closer, our lips centimeters apart.

"Charles…" I spoke out softly.

"Abigail…" he replied, I could feel his breath on my lips.

It seemed that the universe had wanted to screw us over at that moment. I think so because at that moment, when our lips were ghosting over each other with a barely there touch, we heard an unwanted voice.

"Kinky." we snapped apart, with Charles even taking a few steps back from me and I myself, tightly holding my legs together.

I looked away at any other place besides at Erik or Charles.

"Erik…" Charles stated sternly and a bit annoyed.

"Just saying, if you're going to get indecent, please don't do it in a place or on a surface where we eat and make our food." he stated, smirking to cover up trying not to laugh.

Feeling enough embarrassment already I got off the island and left the room.

"Abby!" Charles called.

I turned around and came back into the room, only to grab the wine bottle.

"I'm gonna need this." I stated and walked back out of the room.

"Abby…" Charles trailed off.

"Goodnight, Charles." I stated, not looking back.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my clothes from yesterday, with a massive headache and an empty bottle of wine in my hand. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was 11:45 a.m. and realized that I needed to get some food into me and a shower.

After my shower, I made my way to the kitchen and was greeted by Raven and a few others.

"Morning guys." I replied.

I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

" _Abby…can we please talk about last night?"_ he asked.

" _I'd rather not. Besides, it was late and we were drinking wine. There's nothing to talk about really. We should just forget about it."_ I stated.

I glanced at Charles to see him frowning and looking a bit hurt. I'll admit that was a bit harsh and not true, but I didn't want to talk about what had happened anytime soon.

" _Alright, Abby."_ he replied.

I sighed and Raven spoke.

"You okay, Abby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." I replied.

"I can think of a few reasons why." Erik stated, with a sneering smirk

"You mean like I can think of a few reasons why you're an asshole and a prick?" I asked.

The entire room went silent, the others looking at me with wide eyes. They began looking between Erik and I seeing what would happen next.

"Would you like some chocolate? Herbal tea? A tampon?" he asked with an annoyed face.

"Erik!" Charles exclaimed angrily, standing up from his chair.

"Do you want a fist to the face?" I retorted.

"Touché, madame." he replied with a small smile.

"Thank you. Nice to finally be officially on your good side." I replied.

"What?" Hank asked.

"I just proved to him that I won't take shit from him or anyone else and stood up to him. Now we're officially more friendly/tolerant with each other. Right Erik?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes. That's right. You're much more tolerable, now." he replied.

"Aww, I think you're okay too, Erik." I stated with a smile.

"Abby, mind if I talk to you for a second?" Raven asked.

"Sure." I replied as she pulled me into the other room.

"So what happened between you and my brother?" she asked.

"What-" she cut me off.

"I saw the looks you were sending each other, so what happened?" she asked.

I explained everything and her expression varied with each sentence.

"Well, Charles has no idea how girls work and Erik can be a bit of a snob sometimes and a cock-block amongst other things. But still, Charles said he would date you and by your almost kiss I'd think it's safe to say that you both should give being in a relationship a chance." she concluded.

"Maybe…" I replied, "I'll admit I've thought about it."

"Then you should give it a chance. Believe me, Charles wouldn't be opposed to it." she stated.

"Alright. I'll try. You're such a great friend, Raven, thanks." I said with a smile.

"No problem Abby. Now come on. We get to have a day to rest, so no training. We could finally hang out." she stated happily.

"Okay." I replied, as we made our way back to the kitchen.

I sat in the music room at the piano, playing around with the keys and doing short warm ups. Today had been pretty fun. I went out with Raven. We went shopping and had lunch. She'd bought a bit more stuff than me, but some of it she had bought for me too, so it was just about even.

Once we'd gotten back, I put everything away, I came here. Being in the music room always seemed to help me think especially when I would idly play an instrument like the piano or guitar.

I had thinking about what Raven said about giving Charles and I a chance to be together. Maybe this could be a good thing. That just left one thing though.

How to go about it?

* * *

A week later, saw the others at my final performance of the play I was in, _Hello, Dolly!_

As I sang the last note and the crowd roared in applause, I looked to see the others cheering for me. I made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to see them cheering me on.

Once bows had finished, I made my way to the others, where I was congratulated on doing an amazing job. I looked to the right and saw Charles standing there with a bouquet of red roses and lilies that were white and pink.

"You are amazing, Abby." Charles stated.

I looked at the flowers and then at him, and before I could stop myself, I kissed him right out on his soft lips. He was surprised at first, but eventually melted into it, as he wrapped his arms around me. After a minute we pulled away to see our friends clapping for us.

I looked to Charles and smiled. No words were needed.

As we walked out of the theatre hand in hand, I couldn't help but think that things were really perfect.

* * *

To say I was worried was an understatement. I was scared for Charles and the others. If they never came back, I would be distraught. All I could do was hope and pray that they would come back home. I had worried the night before as well and though he tried to cheer me up, we both knew I would still worry.

Knowing that there was a possibility that Charles may not come back, we poured in all the love and passion we possibly could into last night. It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful, I don't think we've ever been closer. However, knowing that when morning came, we would have to part, it made things a bit sad once we'd finally lulled off into sleep.

* * *

I stood in the hanger as Charles and the others boarded the jet, saying goodbye and wishing them good luck. Before Charles got on, he stopped in front of me and gave me a small but wary smile.

"So this is it, huh?" I asked.

"It is. Abby…" he began.

"No, I know. This is important. Stop Shaw and stop World War Three. Just…try to make sure you come back to me in one piece." I stated, hugging him tight as he hugged me back.

He looked into my eyes and caressed my face as he pulled me into one more deep kiss. His hands rested on my waist as mine roped around his neck, not wanting to let go.

Pulling away, I rested my forehead on his and looked into his eyes one more time. I took a step back and smiled through the tears now falling from my eyes.

"Be safe." I said, then gave him one more tight hug.

"I'll try. Goodbye, Love." he stated and boarded the jet.

I stood back as it took off and spoke once it was in the sky.

"Bye." I stated, then proceeded to go inside, throw myself onto Charles bed, and cry my eyes out.

This was going to be a long wait. All I could do was hope for the best…

* * *

I was shocked to say the least. When I'd gotten a call from Hank about what happened to Charles, I wasn't sure what to think. I couldn't believe that Erik had turned into the very person who he had killed. It was almost poetic. Almost.

I also couldn't believe that Raven had deserted Charles. He was the only family she'd ever had and she had abandoned him as he laid shot and paralyzed in the sand. I couldn't believe her. As I stood there, I braced myself for whatever may come from here on out. Just then I saw three figures approaching.

It was Hank, Charles and Moira.

After quickly wiping, Moira's memory and sending her off, we made our way inside. Hank went to the lab for some more experimenting, leaving Charles and I together in the living room.

We were silent for a while, before I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself at Charles and kissed him passionately. He was a bit surprised at first, but melted into it and wrapped his arms around me. He was putting so much into the kiss. Passion, lust, love, hurt, anger, sadness. All of it was there, not that I could blame him.

I pulled away and hugged him tight before speaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still hugging tight.

"I will be…eventually." he replied.

"And I'll be here to help you, Charles." I replied.

"Thank you, love, thank you." he said, burying his face into my neck.

* * *

I was really worried for Charles. Things with the school had been going great. I'd even become the music, theatre, and choral teacher. Everything was going great, and people were actually really happy to be here and that this school was around. Then things began to take a bad turn.

However, the war in Vietnam had gotten worse and they began drafting the older students and teachers. Not to mention that Erik's Brotherhood had been doing some very looked down upon things that made all mutants seem like heartless monsters. With all of that, I could see an obvious shift in Charles demeanor.

I suggested closing the school for a short time, and he took my advice, but that had been about three and a half months ago. I had begun to worry about the future of this school, but it was Charles decision whether or to with his growing depression, I'm not so sure if or when that will even happen.

* * *

Sunlight poured into my room and over my face, making me stir and try to block out the bright light. I noticed that Charles side of the bed was empty and cold. We would sometimes share the bed in either my room or his, but I digress.

Wearing nothing but my short nightgown, I got up from the bed. It was white satin, with baby pink lace on the 'V' of the neck and thin spaghetti straps. And it did show a nice amount of cleavage if I'll be honest, but it was early and who besides Charles was going to see it? Seeing a how Hank would either be in his room or in the lab.

Grabbing my thin but solid grey colored robe, I made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast. As I walked down the hall, I heard a soft padding behind me. I stopped and turned around, only to see nothing.

I looked forward, this time coming face to face with Raven!

"Raven! You-you're back!" I stated excitedly, "Charles will be so happy! He could use some happiness, too. He's been so depressed lately. Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm just so happy to see you." I continued.

She looked pained for a second and didn't speak up.

"Raven?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Abby." she replied.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

Just then she was spinning in the air, before kicking me in the face and to the floor. My head connected with the floor and I began to go dizzy. I looked up at Raven as she stood over me.

"Raven…why?" I asked, pain spreading through my head.

"I'm sorry." she stated again before covering my eyes.

I felt myself finally give out as everything went black.

* * *

I woke up some time later in complete darkness. The last thing I remember was Raven knocking me out. Just then, the bag was yanked off my head and I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a chair at a large oval shaped table with several others, men and women at the table.

"Perfect now we can get started." I looked forward to see Erik sitting at the head of the table with that damned helmet on.

"Why am I here Erik?" I asked with a straight face.

"I have a proposition for you." he stated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I know where this is going. The answer is no. I don't want to join your hateful mutants only club." I said, glaring.

"You don't want to help your own kind?" he asked in irritation.

"No, I don't want to be a part of the problem. You talk about mutant power and the betterment of our own kind, when in reality you and this group are the problem. All your doing is proving the hateful stereotype that mutant can be nothing but uncivilized monsters and to be honest, when is see you and your groups, that's all that I see and I can't help but sympathize with the very humans that feel that way towards you. You're not helping anything; you're just proving their point." I stated with disappointment.

The entire room was silent. Some were looking at me in shock and others in hateful disgust. Erik looked downright pissed.

"Is that what you think?" he asked trying to control his anger, but I could see the metallic table begin to dent.

"I don't think, I know. You've become the thing you once hated so much. You've become Shaw." I said with a straight face.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he stated.

"Oh, but I do. You've done so much damage and not just with this group. Have you no shame. You're no better than he was." I stated.

That seemed to snap something inside of Erik, as the table crumpled and bent in on itself. Erik looked at me with a deadly glare.

"You're wrong Erik, you know you're wrong." I stated.

He took several deep breaths before speaking once again.

"You chose not to join. Fine, but when you see that we are right and that mutants are the future, there will be a place for you. Even Charles. We're done here now. Raven." he stated, looking at Raven.

I felt something hit the back of my head and blacked out once again.

* * *

It had been three weeks since what happened and Charles had been checking on me more and more. He couldn't believe that Erik had Raven kidnap me and try to get me to join the Brotherhood.

It seemed that things were only going farther downhill with Charles. Also, I'd noticed that he'd been spending a lot of time with Hank in the lab, working on something. What it was, I didn't really know.

I was making breakfast in the kitchen, when I heard footsteps. I assumed that it was Hank with Charles in tow and turned around.

"Hey, boys breakfast is almost…" I trailed off.

Standing there next to Hank, was Charles! I was in such a state of shock that I had to grip the counter so I wouldn't fall. After a moment of just staring, I threw myself at Charles in a hug and kissed his face in glee.

"Oh my God, Charles! You can walk! How is this possible?" I asked excited.

"Hank created a serum, from the same one he uses to treat his mutation. It allows me to use my legs again, Love." he explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! Wait, there aren't any side effects right? It doesn't affect your mutation too much, does it?" I questioned.

"Well-" Hank began, but Charles cut him off and gave him a glance that said, 'stop talking'.

"No, it doesn't, love. Everything is fine." he replied.

I looked to Hank. He seemed a bit uneasy, and like he was trying to find the right words.

"Is that true Hank?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's true. It's perfectly safe and if there were any effects, they would be minor. Nothing to worry about." he stated.

"Alright, we should eat and see what the day has in stored for us." I said with a smile.

"I'll take mine to go. I still have some work to do." he stated and took his plate with him as he left the room.

"Good luck, Hank." I stated, earning a smile and a wave.

* * *

After breakfast, Charles and I went back to his room to get ready. Some of my clothes were in Charles room and vice versa.

After picking out my clothes for the day, I turned back to Charles and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and then stared at him with seductive eyes and let my thoughts go on, waiting for his reaction. I can tell you one thing, they were not exactly clean.

He glanced at me and smiled.

"What's with that look?" he asked.

"Why don't you read my mind and find out, sexy?" I stated with a sultry smile.

He looked a bit nervous for a moment, but shrugged it off before walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spoke.

"I'd rather hear it from your beautiful, lips, love." he stated.

"Then come here." I stated as I walked over and sat at the front of his bed, holding out my arms to him.

He crawled on the bed and over me, then spoke.

"Now, tell me all about what you were thinking…" he stated as he began planting kisses on my neck.

* * *

I was starting to wonder about Charles. He'd get a bit nervous or defensive when I asked him about his telepathy now. I also noticed that he hadn't read my mind in a few weeks. I had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the serum he'd been taking.

I had been walking down the hall to Charles' room and opened the door speaking.

"Hey, love, what's-" I stopped speaking immediately.

There in the chair, was Charles. He had his sleeve rolled up, with a belt wrapped tightly around his arm. He held the longer part of the belt with his mouth, while he injected some kind of yellow liquid into his toned bicep.

I screamed at the sight, making Charles jump, just as he finished emptying the syringe. I ran over to him, smacked away the syringe and then yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

"Love, just calm down." Charles stated putting his hands up.

"Calm down!? Are you serious!? What is that? Fucking acid!?" I yelled, nearly hysterical.

"It's the serum. I have to enter it into my bloodstream. The only way I can do that is with the syringe. Can you please calm down for me now?" he asked.

I calmed down and nearly fell to the floor, but he caught me and held me in his lap.

"So that's the serum…you know you just scared the hell out of me, right? You're going to pay for it, too." I stated.

"Of course love. I never meant to scare you. Please forgive me." he said, kissing the corner of my lip.

"Fine you're lucky you're cute." I replied and hugged him.

Why do I still feel uneasy about all this?

* * *

I made my way to Hanks's lab. Charles was out at the bar getting a drink, so I could talk to Hank without Charles there.

"Hank?" I stated, as I walked into the lab.

"Hey, Abby. What's going on?" he asked, looking over at me before continuing to work.

"Hank, tell me the truth. Is that serum doing something to Charles?" I questioned.

"Abby…well…you see-" I cut him off sternly.

"Hank, don't you dare lie to me. Is it or isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes…" he said looking down.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"Charles asked me not too. He didn't want you to worry or try to stop it, so…" he trailed off.

"So he had you lie to me. Great." I stated, turning away from him and crossing my arms over my chest. I let out a sigh and turned back to Hank.

"What is the serum doing? I know it gives him his legs, but what else is it doing?" I asked.

"Yes. Like I said, it's derived from the one I use to keep my mutation in check. I take enough to keep myself balanced, but…he takes too much and he knows that. It gives him his legs, but…" Hank trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, dreading the answer.

* * *

I made my way to Charles' room, trying to process everything Hank had told me. What was Charles' thinking?! I mean, I understand he wanted his legs, but…

I shook my head and continued to his room. He'd gotten back about ten minutes ago, so I left the lab before he could see me and then headed to his room.

I opened the door and quickly searched the entire room. This needed to stop. I had gotten all the serum for Charles from the lab. Hank was more than happy to help me and now I was checking Charles' room.

After getting it all, I made my way to his bathroom. I emptied each container into the plastic bag I had and was about to flush it all, when Charles came in. I hid the bag behind me and looked at Charles.

"Hello love, what're you doing?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you. We need to talk." I stated.

"About what, love?" he replied.

"I know what that serum does to you. Charles, you shouldn't be doing this!" I said.

"Love, it gives me my legs. We can go out to the beach again, have fun again, we can enjoy doing things together, we can have _fun_ again. We can go for walks in the park. We can do everything we could do before I became paralyzed." he insisted.

"We did that before even when you were paralyzed!" I argued.

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything. I was stuck in that damned chair! With the serum it gives me my legs and we can enjoy ourselves." he said.

"I enjoyed being with you anyway. It didn't matter that you were in that chair!" I replied, my hold on the bag tightening.

"How would you know!? You weren't the one who became paralyzed! This helps me, Abby, can't you see that?" he asked exasperated.

"You're right I don't know. All I want to do is help you Charles. I love you, so much." I said looking down. He really wasn't going to see reason, was he?

"I know you do, love. I love you too. Please, trust me with this." he stated.

"I do trust you Charles, and I love you..." he smiled a bit and I smiled back warily before speaking again.

"And because I love you, I want you to know…I'm doing this for your own good!" I stated. I pulled out the back, lifted the toilet seat and dumped the serum into the toilet, before flushing it.

Charles rushed over to me in a vain attempt to stop me, but it was already too late. He turned to me enraged as I went back out into his room. He followed me out and yelled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he bellowed enraged.

"I did it for you Charles, please calm down." I spoke calmly.

"How!? That was the only thing keeping me from being paralyzed!" he said angrily.

"It's for the best Charles. Can't you see that?" I asked, wanting him to see reason.

"How on God's green earth, is this for the best. It gives me my legs back! After everything I've lost, when I finally get something back, you want to take it away! HOW COULD YOU!?" he yelled.

"How could I? how could _you!?_ How dare you Charles! How dare you throw away the beautiful gift you were born with. How dare you betray the love of your friends, the love of me! And how dare you disrespect me by lying! Or how you had Hank lie to me! You lied to me Charles! _Me!_ " I yelled.

"I didn't want you to know because I knew you would overreact, but I didn't think that you go full out hysterical. Things were just fine, Abby, or at least I was until you flushed all my serum down the toilet!" he argued.

"Oh and this qualifies as just fine!? Shooting yourself up with something that literally takes away your mutation! An integral part of yourself as if it's nothing? I mean come on what were you thinking!? I know you're depressed and sad because of everything that happened, but that doesn't mean you stay like that forever and try to feel bad for yourself and try to severely change yourself, you have to keep pushing, not stoop lower into the depths of depression. Nothing will ever be worth that, not even your legs!" I exclaimed.

Apparently having enough, he walked over to me briskly and gripped my arm tight and shook me for a moment as he spoke.

"How would you know!? You're not the one going through this! That serum you flushed was the only thing making me feel more like my old self. It made me feel more human! Don't you understand that, you stupid woman!" he yelled in my face.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Tears were pooling and beginning to roll down my cheeks. My mouth opened, but no words formed. I was speechless and hurt.

"Charles…" I whimpered.

Charles looked shocked and let go of me, then hugged me tight, but I pushed him off.

"Abby…please, I-" he began, but I didn't give him time to finish.

"No, no, no, don't touch me right now. Charles…I don't think I can be with you anymore." I stated in realization, my eyes beginning to burn.

"Abby, please…" he trailed off and tried to hold my hand.

"No, if you want to destroy yourself a with that stupid serum and sink deeper into a pity-party and depression hole, then fine, but you will not subject me and the other people who care about you too it as well…" I finished. It was quiet for a few minutes and I spoke up again.

"I'm going to pack." I stated and let to my room, more tears now running down my face.

* * *

It had been about three weeks. Despite the breakup, I still asked Hank for updates on Charles. Of course he had continued to use the drug that gave him his legs. Even with the breakup, I still cared.

Charles and I had agreed that even though we were breaking up, we wouldn't cut contact. A lifetime friendship was worth too much to give up. I just hope nothing big happens for a bit.

* * *

It was another normal day. Sunshine was pouring through my window, slightly shining in my eyes. It's been about a year since what happened between Charles and I. It had also been a few months, since…the incident with Trask and his sentinels. Thankfully they had stopped any and all production on them.

I pushed myself out of bed and made my way to the shower. After washing up and getting dressed, I decided to go out into town. I had finished getting ready and was just about to leave, when there came a voice inside my head.

" _It's been so long since I've been inside this lovely head of yours."_

" _Charles?"_ I asked.

" _Yes, darling, it's me."_ he replied.

" _When-? How did-?"_ I asked in my mind.

" _If you could come over for a visit today, I'd be more than happy to tell you."_ he stated hopefully."

"… _I'll be there in half an hour."_ I replied.

I pulled up on the cobblestone path and made my way out of the car. I was surprised to see Charles standing there, smiling at me fondly.

I took a deep breath and walked to Charles.

I stopped in front of him. Honestly, I was puzzled.

" _How was he able to speak to me with his telepathy if he's still able to use is legs?"_ I thought to myself.

 _"I actually have Hank to thank for that."_ Charles responded in my mind.

I looked at him with a shocked expression and opened my mouth to speak, but Charles beat me to it.

"I'll happily explain if we can go to the gardens and sit down." he stated.

I nodded and followed him to the garden table and sat down. There was tea and tea cakes waiting.

I looked into my cup as I stirred in the sugar. I didn't want it to be, but the situation was really awkward.

"So, I know you want to know how I got my powers back and can still walk. Well, Hank made some adjustments and created a serum just for me. It helps me keep my legs and doesn't effect my telepathy at all." he explained.

"That's great, Charles." I stated and smiled at him, before looking bac to my cup and taking a sip.

I heard him get out of his seat but didn't look up. I then felt arms wrap around my waist as he sunk to the ground and nuzzled my stomach, and speak.

"I'm so sorry, Abby. My sweet Song Bird. Please forgive me, love." he said into my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around him and had him look up at me.

"Of course Charles. I know that you weren't in the best of places before, but now you're better. Right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." he replied.

"And you would do anything to make what happened up to me right?" I asked.

"Of course. Anything." he stated.

"Then how about we pick things up where they left off. There's that new italian place that opened up." I suggested.

He looked at me with surprised happiness and spoke.

"Anything for you, my love." he replied.

"And of course I'll be taking back my position as the performing arts teacher here at the school. You haven't refilled the position right?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Never." he replied looking more happy by the second.

He looked into my eyes and mine in his. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I tightened my hold on him, as his tightened around my waist. It felt so good to be in his arms again. Good to have him back to the Charles I know and love.

Despite everything that had happened, something told me that things would be just fine, no matter what came our way.

* * *

 **WOW, THIS TOOK ME THREE MONTHS TO WRITE AND I FINALLY FINISHED. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT**!


End file.
